In many cases, an electronic control unit is attached to a vehicle with a metal bracket manufactured by press processing. Generally, an electronic control unit includes a circuit board for controlling a vehicle, and the circuit board is stored in a case. Before attaching an electronic control unit to a vehicle using a bracket, it is necessary to assemble the bracket to the case.
Patent Literature 1 describes an art by which a bracket can be easily assembled to an electronic control unit. Concretely, the bracket has a support plate part which supports the case by contact with both sides of the case of the electronic control unit, when being attached to the electronic control unit. Each side of the case has a piece of projection, and each support plate part of the bracket has a through hole in which the piece of projection is fitted. The support plate part of the bracket is made in contact with the side of the case, and the bracket is made to approach the case in a regular assembling direction. Then, the support plate part of the bracket passes over the piece of projection, and the piece of projection is fitted into the through hole of the support plate part. The assembling of the bracket is completed when each piece of projection is fitted into the respective through hole.
In Patent Literature 1, the piece of projection is formed such that the support plate part of the bracket can easily pass over the piece of projection in process of assembling the bracket. Specifically, the height of the piece of projection is made to become higher, as a whole, from the front end to the back end in the assembling direction. Therefore, the piece of projection itself has no function of regulating the bracket from further moving in the assembling direction from the state where the piece of projection is fitted with the through hole.
Then, in Patent Literature 1, a stopper for regulating the bracket from further moving in the assembling direction is provided at a predetermined position on the both sides of the case along the assembling direction. If the bracket tries to move in the assembling direction further after the bracket is attached to the case, the end of the support plate part of the bracket is in contact with the stopper, so as to be regulated from moving in the assembling direction.